


Hooky

by TheSilverField



Series: Ereri-Writing-Prompts (tumblr) [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College AU, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Is a Theatre Major, EreriWritingPrompt8, EreriWritingPrompt9, EreriWritingPrompts, Fluff and Humor, He's a Nerd But No One Dares To Tell Him, Implied Sexual Content, Its Because He's a Drama Queen, Levi Is Into Sciencey Stuff, Levi is so done, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: Eren's being a bit over-dramatic.





	Hooky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisgirlsays22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/gifts).



> This work is dedicated to my sweet friend @thisgirlsays22. I love you, Aer! I hope this cheers you up and gives you a good laugh! <3

Time flies when you’re in love. The earth seems to crack and fade with each step closer into the unknown, disappearing until your caught in a free fall. A wind storm. Control loses meaning, memory to a time without him being buried under smiles and joy and tears and sorrow. So, so much love.

Loving him is endless. Timeless. Breathless. I love loving him. With every beat of my heart, I love him more. With every second that passes, I love him more. With every drop of blood. With every fiber of my being. I love him more.

“I can feel you staring at me.”

I smile dreamily from our shared bed, my hand outstretched to the empty place he once filled with warmth. I blink the sleep out of my eyes, not even trying to pretend to still be asleep as he turns to face me. He’s buttoning his shirt, smirking with silver eyes glinting in the early morning light pooling through the curtains.

“Do you blame me?” I ask gruffly, holding my arms up in request of some cuddling before he leaves for his classes. “You’re too hot to  _ not _ stare at, Levi. It wouldn’t be right.”

His laugh is music to my ears, soft and airy. “Eren, we both know what’s going to happen if I lay back down to snuggle.” he says sternly, giving me the look that meant all business.

I ponder that, humming in mock concern. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean.”

“Oh, don’t you?” Levi chuckles, rolling his eyes as he sits on the edge of the mattress. Still too far away. “As soon as I lay down, you’re going to wrap your arms and legs around me. You’re going to say that you’re too cold to function properly and that, as your living space heater, I’m not allowed to leave.”

“Yeah, and then we’re gonna make out and see if you’re lucky enough to fuck me. I’m glad you haven’t forgotten your lines, babe.” I snicker, brushing my fingers down his back. “You haven’t missed a class in a few weeks and you’ve been stressing so much lately. Give yourself a break and play hooky with me. Please just come to bed.”

He watches me for a moment, then sighs. “Eren, I can’t. Finals are coming up soon. I need to be at every class to make sure I don’t miss anything.”

I sit up with a tired groan, the heavy duvet falling away from my bare body as I wrap my arms around his waist from behind. Levi’s eyes greedily scan over me again and again before I’m tucked out of his view, taking me apart with his gaze in the hope that I’ll let him put me back together. “Finals are in a month and a half. You can miss one class today. Just stay. Stay with me, baby.”

Levi sighs again as my hands run over his chest and stomach, dipping lower and lower until I feel a slight bulge in his pants, and he’s practically boneless just from my touch. “Eren, I can’t.” he says again, but his voice is powerless, too wistful as I take advantage of his growing hard-on. His fingers wrap around my own as he spins around to lightly push me back against the bed. “Go back to sleep, darling. I’ll see you after class.”

I groan in frustration, but take the opportunity to pull him into my arms for a quick kiss. “Ugh, fine. This is so sad. Alexa, play Despacito.”

Levi laughs again and, I swear, it’s the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard. “We don’t even have an Alexa.”

“Oh my God, this day just keeps getting worse and worse.” I whine childishly with a pout, the expression a last stitch effort to try to make him stay. Levi can never resist my sad puppy face.

Except today.

“Don’t pout. You’ll live.”

My mouth drops open at his dry tone, but I shake it off. “What if I don’t? Huh? What if a meteor falls from the sky? What if I slip in the shower? What if, God forbid, Barbra Streisand shows up? My heart couldn’t take it. I’d die of a heart attack in front of a queen.”

Levi rolls his eyes and pulls away to continue getting ready. “I can’t imagine why you would choose theatre as your major.” he drones sarcastically. “The chance of a meteor is almost impossible and Barbra Streisand has better things to do than come here. The only thing you need to worry about is the shower, Drama Queen. It’ll be a long fall from that height.”

“I find your comment about my height offensive and degrading. You’re just jealous I can reach the top shelf.” I huff matter-of-factly, but can’t hide the smile on my face as he organizes his bag. “You have everything? Books? Phone? Keys? Wallet?”

“Yes, yes, yes, and…” he pauses with a frown, feeling at his back pocket before continuing. “Yes. Thank you, darling. I don’t know where I’d be without you. What time is your rehearsal?”

“I know exactly where you’d be. You’d be in class without your books, phone, keys, and wallet.” I tease with a wink, sitting up again for a goodbye kiss. “Rehearsal starts at four. God only knows how long it’ll go on.”

Levi brushes his hands through my hair, leaning in to capture my lips with his. Every kiss we share sends my heart soaring, chills running down my spine to make my knees quake. When he pulls away, it’s always too soon. “Just text me if you need saving. I love you.”

I hum in content, my smile only growing and brightening as I peck his lips again. “I will. Promise. And I love you too.”

As soon as he leaves, I pull out my phone and send him a text saying that my raging boner needed saving. There’s not a response until I send him a picture of proof. It didn’t take long for me to hear the dorm door opening. For him to be back in our bed, my arms, making me beg for him. For more.

Time flies when you’re in love. The earth seems to crack and fade with each step closer into the unknown, disappearing until your caught in a free fall. A wind storm. Control loses meaning, memory to a time without him being buried under smiles and joy and tears and sorrow. And  _ this. _ So, so much love.

We’d better make the most of it.


End file.
